Fur-Vivor
October 21, 2016 January 14, 2017 (redub) January 15, 2017 (iTunes) February 21, 2017 March 14, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Zhuper Girl |writer = Andrew Harrison |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Bradley Overall John Flagg |previous = Ha Ha Hamsters |next = Zhuper Girl }} "Fur-Vivor" is the first segment of the seventh episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary A rainy day prevents the Zhus from doing the Iron Hamster Games, until Frankie decides to do it inside. Characters *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Mr. Kitty (debut) *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse Plot The zhus prepare for the iron hamster games, While preparing Mr. Kitty, chases them around the yard they eventually get away. Frankie then says they are tired for the workout and then, just as they are beginning the iron hamster games, it begins to rain and Frankie cancels it. She then asks them what they voted on to do instead, and Num Nums say knitting. Ellen then tells them to use their imagination and they will think of something fun to do. Frankie decides to have the iron hamster games, inside and Num Nums, is upset and tells Ellen she is no longer knitting a scarf for her. Meanwhile Mr. Kitty, who is in the backyard tries to find a way inside to get out of the rain, he finds a pipe, and is able to slide through it and makes it inside. Frankie, then interviews Mr. Squiggles. about the Iron hamster games,He says he is going to run wild. Then Num Nums, is interviewed, and says she hopes it is not dangerous. They then start the first event which is a race to the kitchen counter. While they race Mr. Kitty exits the pipe in the kitchen and hides after he hears Frankie's voice. Pipsqueak, wins the race and the other Zhu's, follow behind. Afterwards Num Nums, complains about Chunk, putting her on a paper airplane and Pipsqueak, tries to cheer her up though she is still upset afterward. Chunk, then asks what the grand prize is to which Frankie, says she does not know. The next event which has them climb the fridge begins. Chunk, takes the lead, and heads for the fridge, while doing that Mr. Kitty, peaks his head out and then hides before being seen. Chunk, is able to climb up faster than Pipsqueak, and wins. Mr. Kitty, then peeks out again, and becomes angry. Mr. Squiggles, then tries to ride on a bubble with Num Nums, to the top of the fridge she falls off and lands onto Frankie, she then tells Num Nums, she found the secret elevator and that she gets 1 point. Frankie, then announces that there is one event left. The power then goes out, and they panic. Mr. Kitty, then runs out of the kitchen, and into the basement. Frankie, then grabs a light and asks the Zhus if they are ok. Frankie, then makes a new event where the Zhus have to find her. Ellen, then asks if she can play a character to help the Zhu's Frankie, accepts and the game begins. She then, gives the Zhu's a hint and says she is under something. They decide she is, under blankets in the basement and they go down their to check. Mr. Squiggles, then tries to use a static light and Num Nums, decides to use it. They then find a cat downstairs and try to run away from it. They then decide to all uses the static light at the same time it creates enough energy to make a large amount of light which knocks Mr. Kitty, into Frankie. She wonders how the kitty got in there and, Frankie, gives them pizza for their grand prize. Mr. Kitty tries to eat pizza and Frankie, stops him, Ellen, then says she called the number on his tag, and his owners are on the way. Broadcast In the , "Fur-Vivor" aired on October 21, 2016 at 1:00 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Zhuper Girl." In and , the episode will air on February 21, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Zhuper Girl." |accessdate=2017-2-7}} In the and , the episode will air on March 14, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Zhuper Girl." In Canada on YTV it debuted Wednesday 12 July 2017 at 4pm. Trivia *The title of the episode is a play on words of "fur" and "survivor." *This episode introduced Ellen's name for the first time by Num Nums. References Category:Season 1 episodes